El crimen esta en todas partes
by Baker Street
Summary: No sabia si meterlo aqui, pero es de CSI aunque no es en las Vegas uu Si estorba que alguien me avise y lo quitoEn fin, cuenta los inicios del turno de noche en San Francisco, y hay personajes ya conocidos.
1. Chapter 1

Las gotas de agua repiquetean sobre el suelo de linóleo, calentando la fría superficie y llevándose todo el jabón con ellas. Una joven de unos veintiséis años, con el pelo cobrizo y largo y los ojos verde claro cerrados acabó de aclararse el pelo y cerró la ducha con un suspiro. Detestaba las duchas de hotel barato, pero no tenia otro lugar donde quedarse en San Francisco. Alcanzó la toalla y se envolvió mientras parpadeaba para quitarse el agua de las pestañas y ver la hora. Iba bien de tiempo, así que remoloneó mientras se vestía, cogiendo su traje de entrevistas, con el look que se espera de una CSI: chaqueta, blusa, pantalón negro y tacón bajo. No era plato de su gusto pero había que causar buena impresión. Se vistió rápidamente y se cepilló el pelo, completando el atuendo con un sencillo pasador. Encima de una mesilla tenía un paquete de galletas integrales con sabor a serrín ya empezado, y ese fue su único desayuno mientras salía del hotel y notaba el mortecino sol de Septiembre en la cara. Comió tres galletas más en el taxi que la llevaba a la jefatura de policía, mientras el taxista la miraba de reojo calibrando si era una delincuente, una abogada o una alarmista que pone treinta denuncias al mes. Una vez dentro del antiguo edificio, una recepcionista la despachó con una dirección: Calle Breckett, numero 5, los nuevos laboratorios del CSI San Francisco, que aprovechan para renovarse y crear el muy necesario turno de noche. No es que fuera una ciudad tan violenta como Nueva York, pero no era una santa precisamente. En un nuevo viaje en taxi, repasó mentalmente sus ahorros y comprobó que el currículo estuviera en su bolso, empezaba a estar nerviosa, cosa poco habitual. Ella es la que nunca se alteraba, la que tranquilizaba a los demás, como aquella vez que ella y un compañero suyo de la brigada de Chicago fueron rehenes en un asalto. Se miró las uñas como calibrando si mordérselas o no, pero en ese momento el taxi llegó a su destino y, tras pagar, se bajó en la acera y contempló lo que, espera, sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Un edificio muy moderno, blanco y geométrico, con un gran ventanal en la fachada. El parking estaba casi vacío, seguía siendo pronto. No tenía mas remedio que sentarse en un banco y comerse un par de chicles de esos que supuestamente son como lavarse los dientes. Mientras esperaba, vio entrar a un par de personas y salir a otra, sin fijarse demasiado. Tendría que haber traído algo para entretenerse, el iPod, la maquina de sudokus o algo así, pero entre que salió escopetada del hotel y que quería aparentar experiencia, que la tenía, no se habia decidido.

Finalmente entró al edificio algo titubeante. El hall era amplio y de paredes de piedra oscura, pulida y brillante. Justo frente a la puerta, un inmenso escritorio blanco, se hacía pequeño ante la sala casi vacía. Volvió a enfrentarse a una de las especies mas temidas del mundo: las secretarias. Pero a diferencia de la de la policía, esta la indicó amablemente como llegar a la sala de entrevistas e hizo un pequeño chiste que parece repetía a todos los aspirantes. La joven subió hasta la tercera planta en ascensor, más relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala, ya había algo de gente esperando.

En las sillas colocadas en batería junto a la pared, hay un par de personas sentadas, un chico joven y una mujer de unos treinta y tantos. Se sentó en la primera silla que pillo tras murmurar un tímido saludo y estuvo un rato mirando al suelo de moqueta gris.

Cuando se decidió a alzar la vista, se topo con los ojos azules del chico, que justamente estaba sentado enfrente. El chico, al darse cuenta de que le observaba, sonrió de medio lado y se presentó.

- Ryan Wolfe, vengo de Miami, y tu?- Ryan llevaba una chaqueta clara, un polo blanco y unos pantalones color beige. La mujer, con una espesa mata de rizos castaños y unos ojos verde oscuro, hizo lo propio. Llevaban una ropa parecida, aunque a la mujer se la veía más cómoda, como si la llevara habitualmente.

- Stella Bonasera, Nueva York- dijo amablemente. La joven sintió como se relajaba, el ambiente era relajado y tranquilo, no como en una entrevista de trabajo habitualmente.

- Yo soy…- empezó a contestar, notando como una pequeña sonrisa le tiraba de las comisuras. Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que la puerta próxima se abrió y se asomo un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos entre verde y azul. Inconexamente pensó que se podían mezclar los ojos de sus dos compañeros de tortura para lograr ese color.

- Ferrand, Wolfe y Bonasera- anuncio. Los tres se levantaron, Ryan y ella como con un resorte, y Stella mas tranquila, saludo con una sonrisa al hombre. Seguro que ya se conocían.

Les hizo pasar a una sala, donde había tres expedientes. El hombre, que se presento como Mac Taylor, era el nuevo jefe de sección y a el le correspondía elegir a los nuevos CSI's. Empezó por orden alfabético, y descubrió que si se conocían, el tal Mac había sido jefe de Stella en Nueva York un par de años antes, y conocía bien su trayectoria.

Cuando acabaron, Stella se arrellanó en el asiento y Mac se volvió hacia ella.

- Francesca Ferrand- comenzó, a lo que ella asintió. Al menos ya no tenía que presentarse. Empezó a leer su expediente con interés, y Francesca, Franzie para sus amigos, sentía las miradas de Ryan y Stella encima, pero no se atrevía a volverse. Era como si le hubieran rellenado el cuello de hormigón.

- Graduada en Chicago, un año en el turno de día de CSI Chicago…su supervisor era Colin Gatusso, ¿verdad?- pregunto, alzando la vista del papel. Su antiguo supervisor era algo así como una celebridad, y seguramente ahora venia la pregunta del millón.

Mac cerró la carpeta de momento y se acomodo en su asiento- ¿porqué dejó Chicago?

A ver Franzie, ¡piensa! Mmmm… ¿me acosté con mi jefe y la situación se volvió insostenible? No, la baza de la verdad no le convenía. ¿Quería cambiar de ambiente? Demasiado típica.

- Empezaba a quedarme estancada y quería probar algo nuevo- contesto finalmente, no se le había dado tan mal. El moreno asintió, aparentemente satisfecho, y tras un par de preguntas inocuas, se volvió hacia el tercer aspirante.

Franzie hizo como que escuchaba con interés, pero en realidad estaba recordando su año de trabajo en Chicago. Mas que su año de trabajo, a su atractivo ex-jefe. Y al par de veces que estuvieron juntos, aunque aun se sentía culpable. Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el ya conocido carpetazo de Mac.

- Bien, así que has estado medio año inactivo, alguna razón?- preguntaba en ese momento.

- Si, como pone en mi expediente medico, tuve problemas con un ojo- el Csi pareció querer dejarlo ahí, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Taylor le hizo seguir hablando. Parecía que le gustaba mas que se lo dijeran a leerlo- un sospechoso me metió un clavo aquí- se señalo el lugar exacto con el dedo, se podía apreciar una cicatriz redonda junto al ojo- y al final se me infecto, pero ya esta arreglado. Veo perfectamente- añadió, como para dejarlo claro. Se hizo un momento de silencio hasta que Mac asintió levemente y se volvió para mirarles a los tres.

- Eso es todo, ya os llamaremos al teléfono de contacto- los tres aspirantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala, sintiendo un peso menos encima.

En la sala de espera ya había otras dos personas, un chico rubio con aire de autosuficiencia y una joven morena. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, ya que minutos antes…

El rubio, llamado Kevin Blair, tras comerse con los ojos un rato a la joven, decidió romper el hielo. Bastante mal roto, por cierto.

- ¿Sabes que esto no es un pase de modelos, verdad?- pregunto algo arrogante. Tal y como el era.

La joven llevaba pantalones negros, camiseta blanca sin mangas, americana a juego con los pantalones y tacones de aguja bajos. La verdad no era para tanto.

Alzo una de sus finas cejas y contestó.

- Es mi ropa de trabajo mas modosita- en su tono, además de la burla, se podía notar el acento sureño, de Florida quizá, y que era de clase alta. Una niña rica de papa, seguramente.

En ese momento fue cuando salieron los demás de la sala de entrevistas. Ryan se paro frente a la joven morena sorprendido.

- Katie! ¿Te has cortado el pelo?- saludo calidamente. Franzie se asomo desde detrás de Ryan, ya que el pasillo entre butacas era muy estrecho. Se giro también un momento, Stella se había rezagado hablando con Mac, parecía que todo el mundo se conocía.

Resignada a esperar a que ese par charlara, se sentó en una de las sillas.

- ¿Ya has vuelto a la acción?- preguntaba en ese momento Kate. Al mismo tiempo, Mac despidió a Stella y les hizo una seña para que pasaran. Kevin se levanto, pero los de Miami no se dieron por aludidos.

- Eh, que no sois fantasmas!- les espeto impaciente. Ryan se disculpo y le dio ánimos a la morena, que se levanto y siguió al rubio, Kevin, por el pasillo hasta la sala.

Franzie se levanto y llamo al ascensor, pensando en procurarse un segundo desayuno decente.

-¿Conocéis alguna cafetería por aquí?- pregunto algo distraída, aunque seguramente ellos no habían estado mas en San Francisco que ella.

- Esta zona es nueva, yo iría al centro- sugirió Stella mientras entraban en el ascensor- te acompañaría, pero quede con una vieja amiga- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Has venido en taxi?- preguntó Ryan. Ante el asentimiento de la joven, continuó- puedo llevarte en mi coche si quieres. No he desayunado- propuso.

- ¿Has venido en coche desde Florida?- pregunto sorprendida, ante lo que el criminalista se ruborizo ligeramente y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como Stella algo antes.

El ascenso se abrió y salieron al hall, bajo la atenta mirada de la secretaria.

- Está bien, acepto- decidió Franzie.

En la sala de entrevistas, Mac Taylor seguía con su ritual de leer el expediente y hacer preguntas. Empezó con Blair, quien venia directamente de Las Vegas, tras dos años y medio de estar allí. Según su antiguo supervisor, era muy competente pero quizás demasiado impulsivo, eso lo achacaba a su juventud. Aunque ya tenía casi veintisiete años y seguía igual. Mac clavo la vista en los ojos color chocolate del aspirante y entrevió una gran seguridad en si mismo, puede que demasiada. Pero los que estaban entrevistando primero eran los candidatos con mas posibilidades, es decir, estos cinco. En realidad, Kevin debería haber ido con otra tanda, pero dos aspirantes se retiraron ante mejores puestos, y por eso solo había dos ahora.

La chica, Catherine Burnside, era hija del todopoderoso Richard E. Burnside, uno de los magnates mas poderosos de la costa este; y de Liselle Lennox, una de las primeras mujeres en hacerse, primero con un hueco y luego acaparando la parte mas importante del mercado de bienes inmobiliarios. Vamos, lo que se decía la hija de dos peces gordos. Por sus informes, era realmente buena en su trabajo, especializada en buscar rastros en prendas de ropa y similares, pero dedujo que la posibilidad de estar enchufada la iba a perseguir bastante tiempo.

Había estudiado algunos años en una prestigiosa escuela de París cuando era pequeña y hablaba con fluidez dos idiomas. Recién terminados sus estudios en Florida, había entrado en el equipo de Horatio Kane en el que ya estaba Ryan Wolfe, el aspirante anterior. Por lo visto tenían buena relación. Ojeando su expediente, se dio cuenta asombrado que no tenía ninguna pregunta que hacerle y lo cerró sin más.

- Muchas gracias, lo mas probable es que reciban una llamada mia mañana- no quiso mentirles, además, aun le quedaban un par de horas entrevistando a otros aspirantes a forenses, técnicos de laboratorio, o simplemente secretarios y recepcionistas.

Los dos jóvenes recogieron sus chaquetas y bolso, en caso de Kate, y se despidieron aun algo nerviosos. Mientras tanto, en el interior de un espacioso coche, un mercedes de los ochenta, de color beige claro y suave olor a pino, Ryan y Franzie daban cuenta de unos chocolates en vasos de cartón, mientras una caja de muffins humeaba en el asiento trasero. Tras renunciar a aparcar en el centro, Franzie había bajado unos minutos y comprado cosas para llevar en un Starbucks, mientras Ryan aparcaba precariamente en doble fila. Luego habían estado dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta llegar a un parking gratuito, con los chocolates ya tibios.

- Como crees que ha ido la entrevista?- pregunto de repente Ryan mientras trataba de alcanzar la caja del asiento trasero. La ojiverde, que estaba tratando de ver si tenía chocolate en la mejilla en el reflejo del retrovisor, se quedo pensativa.

- La verdad, en mi primer trabajo logre entrar de milagro, así que ni idea- por lo visto, aun no se le había ocurrido mirarse en el espejito con luz que traen casi todos los mercedes de serie en el techo. Se giro hacia el otro lado, buscando el retrovisor del interior del coche y maldiciendo haberse dejado su espejito en el hotel. Al mismo tiempo, Ryan alcanzo por fin la caja de cartón y se volvió sin mirar, chocándose con Franzie en el proceso. Mas concretamente, con su mejilla manchada de chocolate. Más concretamente, su boca contra la mejilla chocolateada.

Se echaron hacia atrás como separados por un huracán y Ryan se toco los labios con un dedo abstraído.

- Tienes chocolate en la boca- susurro la chica mientras trataba de no ruborizarse furiosamente, algo fácil. No era muy vergonzosa.

- Y tú en toda la mejilla- sonrió él de vuelta. La chica cogió una servilleta rápidamente.

- Lo sabía!!- mascullo molesta.

Eran las siete menos cuarto, pero la ocupante de la habitación ya se había secado el pelo con una toalla. El móvil empezó a soltar destellos intermitentes de luz, señal de llamada entrante, antes de tocar la conocida musiquita de una canción de moda. Stella cogió el teléfono de la mesilla y pulso el botón verde.

- Diga?- contesto, de manera automática, aunque ya sabia quien era. Después de todo, la había dado su número de móvil nada mas acabar la entrevista.

- No se porque me sorprende encontrarte ya despierta y despejada- sonó la voz de Mac en el altavoz- veo que hay cosas que no cambian

- Espera, te paso a manos libres- repuso ella, y pulso una serie de teclas. A lo que su antiguo jefe hacia referencia es a que ella siempre llegaba a la oficina perfecta y la que mas temprano. Costumbre.

- Supongo que es un poco superfluo decirte que ya estas en el equipo, no?- dijo Mac, mientras la morena abría su armario, puesto que estaba en casa de una amiga temporalmente, y cogía un bonito conjunto para pasar el día visitando la ciudad- quería preguntarte que te parecería venir esta tarde y conocer al equipo. Forenses y Csi, a los del laboratorio les veras el lunes, si es que aceptas el trabajo

- Lo dudas?- pregunto burlona Stella, volviéndose para mirar el teléfono como si fuera una persona. Se abrocho la camisa y se puso la falda y unas medias mientras Mac le contaba los pormenores de su horrible mañana haciendo entrevistas.

- Entonces esta tarde? Tenía que llamar a los demás, pero parece que se me ha hecho tarde- se empezó a despedir. Stella soltó una pequeña carcajada, cierto que eran ya las siete y veinte.

- Te dejo jefe, me voy a desayunar- contesto ella, cogiendo el móvil y quitando el manos libres.

- Adiós- se despidió él, para colgar después.

El despertador de Franzie marcaba las siete con cuarenta y tres minutos. O lo marcaría si tuviese despertador. Pero no pudo más que pensar eso cuando, tras dejar que saltara el contestador y tratar de dormir unos minutos más, llamaron a la puerta. Era el servicio despertador que había pedido a las ocho menos cuarto, especificando que la llamaran a la puerta y no al teléfono o no podría levantarse de la cama.

Avanzo soñolienta por la habitación y se tropezó con la maleta, pero al final llego a la puerta y abrió. La luz del pasillo se coló en la habitación y la arreó como un mazo entre los ojos. Cerró los parpados con fuerza y le dio las gracias al empleado de recepción que la había despertado, al parecer atiborrado de cafeína. Santo Dios, como detestaba las mañanas…

Solo después de lavarse la cara con agua muy fría por segunda vez, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba cualquier llamada que pudiera recibir y se abalanzo sobre el contestador. Tras dos pitidos, una irritante voz le anuncio que tenía un mensaje. "Ya lo sabía" gruño ella de vuelta, pulsando el botón de reproducir.

- Señorita Ferrand, al parecer he llamado demasiado pronto o tal vez muy tarde, pero su móvil estaba apagado así que tuve que llamarla al hotel. En fin, suelo sentirme estúpido hablando con una maquina, así que seré breve: ha sido contratada. Si acepta claro. Esta tarde, más o menos a eso de las cinco y media vamos a reunirnos todos en un café del centro, el Buckle Doors, para conocernos mejor, en plan informal. En caso de que decida aceptar el trabajo, las señas son…- Franzie se apresuro a apuntarlas en la libretita de al lado del teléfono. Poco después, la grabación se acabo, y ella se tiro encima de la cama con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

- Hotel Ritz-Carlton, San Francisco, dígame?- contesto una voz femenina y agradable.

- Sí, podría pasarme con la…602? A nombre de Catherine Burnside, por favor- contestó la voz de Mac Taylor en el teléfono.

- Ahora mismo, señor- contesto la recepcionista, tras comprobar que esa habitación estuviera ocupada y correspondiera a esa huésped. También comprobó que no hubiera dado orden de no pasarle llamadas, por si acaso.

- Catherine Burnside al habla- contesto una perezosa voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea. La rica heredera del imperio Burnside Lennox había decidido empezar el día con un baño relajante seguido de un masaje que había contratado en un par de horas, para luego ir de compras y renovar su armario.

- Señorita Burnside, soy el inspector Taylor- la joven se incorporo en la bañera para prestar mas atención- llamo para comunicarle que ha sido admitida en el equipo. So acepta el trabajo, puede venir esta tarde al Bucle Doors a conocer al equipo o el lunes al laboratorio para firmar su contrato

- No se preocupe, allí estaré. Se como ir- agregó al final. Se había dado una vuelta por el centro la tarde anterior para fichar las tiendas que había.

- Muy bien, pues nos vemos esta tarde- empezó a despedirse el que seria, o más bien era, su nuevo jefe.

- Un momento, puedo preguntar quien serán mis compañeros?- lo corto ella, con curiosidad. Quería saber que esperarse.

- De acuerdo, aunque no se si les conocerá a todos- se escucho el ruido de un cajón al abrirse, y al rato Mac contestó- Ryan Wolfe, Kevin Blair de Las Vegas, Stella Bonasera de Nueva York, Francesca Ferrand de Chicago y yo como CSI's, Adam Philson es el jefe de los forenses, así que no tengo una lista de su personal. Y el capitán del turno de noche que mas nos ayudara se llama…Jacques Lennox ¿son parientes? No es un apellido muy común- preguntó, extrañado.

- No, lo siento. Bueno, le dejo- dijo apresuradamente la sureña antes de colgar el teléfono y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotada. Poco le faltaba para darse cabezazos contra la pared del baño, ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado "él", precisamente, de todos los policías de Estados Unidos? Debía haber hecho algo muy malo en una vida anterior para que la pasara esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola personas!!! Aparte de para aclarar lo de siempre, los pjs menos Kevin, Kate, Adam, Francesca y secundarios varios no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

En fin, esto va para las personitas con las que comparto cuenta y espero que me dejen algún RR que sube mucho la moral ;; O si no liare a Mac con la primera que pase y matare a Stella!! MWAHAHAHAH (si Lore, va por ti :)

-----------------------------------

El olor a café recién hecho llenaba la habitación cuando Ryan entró por la puerta. Sentado a la mesa estaba ya Kevin, a quien había conocido el día anterior en el café. Venía de firmar su contrato en el despacho de Mac y no podía estar más dormido, como al parecer también le ocurría al rubio.

- Café?- pregunto con la voz algo ronca. Kevin tenía toda la pinta de haber estado toda la noche de juerga y haber dormido la resaca hasta hace un par de horas. Como de hecho había ocurrido, aunque la parte de dormir se la había saltado gracias a su ligue de anoche, una morena insaciable.

Por su parte, Ryan había dormido hasta el mediodía y almorzado por el centro, para luego hacer un poco de turismo hasta las siete, su hora de entrada al laboratorio, más o menos. Se ajusto el cinturón, le molestaba el busca nuevo, y tomo asiento a la mesa de la pequeña habitación mientras Kevin agarraba la cafetera de la encimera y servía café en dos tazas.

- Las chicas ya han estado aquí- comento el rubio tras dar un par de sorbos. Al parecer, Ryan era el último el primer día de trabajo. Espléndido- al parecer ya tenemos caso, te estaba esperando- el rubio se bebió el resto del café de una tacada y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Ryan cogió una carpeta de la mesa y la hojeó con interés, unos mendigos habían encontrado un cadáver en un contenedor, y seguramente tras despojarle de todo lo de valor, habían desaparecido. Una señora mayor pasaba por allí y ella había llamado a la policía, Ni que decir tiene que no se había atrevido a acercarse a los vagabundos ni a detenerles al irse.

La casa estaba exquisitamente decorada, con fotografías en blanco y negro de bailarinas en el salón y la habitación. Stella cogió delicadamente una foto con marco de plata que mostraba a una bailarina, o quizás una corista, con un traje brillante y plumas en la cabeza.

- Es una vedette- comento Mac, mirando la fotografía por el hombro de Stella. La mujer se sobresalto ligeramente, su jefe se había movido sin hacer ningún ruido- como nuestra victima

La CSI inclino la cabeza para ver mejor la cara de la chica, y luego miro a la muerta.

Estaba tendida en su cama, rodeada de más fotos similares, con su propio traje colgado de una percha, en el pomo del armario. Sus ojos abiertos miraban al techo, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, fruto de un corte a lo ancho del cuello. Un degollamiento, vamos.

- Se parecen, no crees?- Mac se encogió de hombros y rodeo la cama observando el cadáver. Pronto vio que la victima, identificada como Sandrine Bowles, tenía un libro en la mano, con un dedo marcando la hoja por la que estaba antes de morir.

- Que extraño- murmuro el inspector. La sangre de la herida había empapado la ropa y el pelo de Sandrine, pero el libro estaba inmaculado. Mac lo cogió con cuidado y leyó en voz alta un párrafo señalado con una cruz de boli.

" _Sofía estaba desesperada. Tras su loca huida del teatro por las calles de París, el rostro de su prometido no dejaba de aparecerse enfrente de sus ojos. Su precioso vestido con lentejuelas seguía manchado de sangre, pero por suerte nadie la había detenido por correr chillando cono una desquiciada por la calle. Al París nocturno ya no le impresionaban esas cosas. Se encerró en su piso de la Rûe Mignon, mientras las calidas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos lavaban la sangre de su cara. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: los había matado. A ambos, tras encontrarles desnudos entre los decorados. ¿Cómo podía haberla hecho eso? La otra no era mas guapa, aunque si bailaba mejor. Sofía había enloquecido de celos por partida doble, y aun notaba su sangre caliente manar de las puñaladas que les asestó, a ambos, con el inmenso abrecartas de monsieur Laberg. Primero a él, el infiel, por preferir a otra y a ella, nada menos. Por la espalda, le hundió el abrecartas tres veces sin dejarle defenderse, y a ella la mato mas lentamente mientras chillaba como un vulgar cerdo, aterrada. Sí, una cerda, eso es lo que era. Pero ahora Sofía no podía dejar de oírles gritando mientras ella les despojaba de vida. Y luego los gritos, las pisadas, las tremolas luces de las farolas, correr hasta ver puntitos negros por falta de oxigeno. Como ausente, se tendió en su camastro y se abrazo las rodillas. Aún olía a él. Cerro los ojos y noto el frío metal del abrecartas que aun sostenía. Ciega de dolor y de locura, deslizo un par de veces el cuchillo por su clavícula, y con un movimiento brusco, casi caprichoso, se arrebato la vida. La sangre manó a borbotones de la nívea piel de su cuello, mientras el cuerpo de Sofía se ahogaba en sangre y caía en la cama, sin vida" – _Mac dio la vuelta al libro buscando la autora. El libro parecía antiguo, de pequeña tirada-La vida parisina, por Mary Beth Holloway.

- Se tomo la vida de Sofía muy a pecho- comentó Stella, algo menos animada, mientras Mac cerraba el libro y lo introducía en una bolsa. La castaña le imitó con el cuchillo que yacía encima de las sabanas, el arma homicida presumiblemente.

- Algo no encaja- decidió su jefe, mirando fijamente a la chica, cubierta solo por un camisón blanco. O antes era blanco- porque querría una mujer tan guapa y joven quitarse la vida? Según nos han dicho, el trabajo le iba bien

- Una ruptura amorosa quizá? Como la joven del libro- aventuro Stella, pero Mac negó con la cabeza.

- No hay rastros de un hombre en el piso- la mujer torció el gesto, antes de intervenir.

- Eso no quiere decir nada- estaba recordando su propio piso en Nueva York, que ningún hombre había pisado hasta que su novio Frankie se había vuelto loco. Y después, fueron Flack y Mac los que entraron, pero antes de eso, era su piso. Solo suyo.

Esta vez, su jefe asintió, quizás recordando lo mismo que ella. Pero a Stella no le agradaba recordar como disparo al hombre del que estaba enamorada, aun le dolía de vez en cuando, así que cambio la conversación rápidamente.

- Tendremos que hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo- dicho esto, los CSI's procedieron a examinar el escenario, sin intercambiar mas que un comentario casual.

El hedor a cadáver se mezclaba con el olor a comida a medio descomponer de las bolsas de basura rotas que se agrupaban alrededor del muerto. Era, o más bien había sido un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años con algunas canas en las sienes pero cara más o menos joven. Vestía una rasgada chaqueta de traje. La corbata tenía la lazada casi desecha, pero seguía alrededor del cuello.

Kevin se agachó junto al cadáver y lo separo ligeramente del suelo, para luego alumbrar con la linterna alrededor.

- No creo que le mataran aquí. No hay casi sangre- sentencio, echándole un vistazo a Ryan. Su compañero sostenía en la mano una cartera.

- Y de que murió…Frederic Smithson?- preguntó el otro con curiosidad, mirando las únicas tarjetas que quedaban. Las de crédito no servirían de nada una vez canceladas, pero del dinero en efectivo ni rastro. Saco el nombre de un carné de identidad. La foto, como las de todos los carné de identidad, parecía desteñida y sacada el peor día de su vida, pero era reconocible.

- Eso lo dirá el forense, pero creo que el hecho de que una bala se le incrustara en el pecho tuvo algo que ver- dijo socarrón, arrancándole a Ryan una carcajada. Mientras este exploraba el escenario del crimen, sacó una gigantesca cámara de fotos con un flash más grande que una cámara normal y saco fotos al cadáver desde varios ángulos. No parecía haber marcas de forcejeo en sus muñecas.

Cuando termino, se colgó la cámara del cuello y se levanto, cansado de estar en cuclillas, el de Miami acababa de colocar un pequeño artilugio de algo que parecía plástico naranja en una pequeña linterna para poder ver la sangre y otros fluidos con más claridad.

- Aquí hay sangre por todas partes- se quejó un rato después- pero ninguna reciente…un momento!- mientras lo decía, un reguero en el suelo le llamo la atención. Podía ser de la victima, de hecho era mas que posible. Siguió el reguero de lo que creía que era sangre hasta la acera, y se desanimó. Era imposible sacar una buena pisada de una acera, pero el menos ahora sabían que el asesinato se había perpetrado en otra parte y le habían traído hasta aquí probablemente en coche, o una furgoneta quizás. Se volvió para entrar al callejón y decírselo a Kevin, llevando la linterna apuntada al suelo por pura costumbre, cuando una mancha más grande de lo normal llamo su atención.

- Premio!- exclamo agachándose y echando mano de su propia cámara. Tras hacerle un par de fotos, recogió un poco de la sangre en la que estaba impresa la pisada. Por desgracia, era imposible sacar algo en claro del dibujo de la suela. Muy degradado en algunas partes, borroso en otras y al parecer algún policía la había pisado. Pero aun podía verse la talla de calzado de la persona que, esperaba, hubiera dejado a Frederic allí tirado.

La música, que debía resonar en todo su esplendor en el escenario, era amortiguada por los ruidos de voces y risas en la parte de atrás.

- Así que estas son las vedettes- comento Stella mientras se abrían paso entre personas y decorados por igual. Tras preguntar a un par de encargados, habían logrado una dirección más o menos precisa de la zona que ocupaban las compañeras de espectáculo de Sandrine, y por lo visto justo a tiempo, porque varias de ellas salían del escenario.

Stella se acercó a la que mas cerca tenía, al igual que Mac con otra.

- Buenas noches, policía criminalística de San Francisco- se presento la mujer. La joven bailarina, de pelo negro, liso y largo, y unos inmensos ojos del mismo color la miró con curiosidad.

- Lorraine, vienen por lo de Sandy?- pregunto mientras aprovechaba para quitarse el sombrero de plumas y abría un tarro de crema hidratante.

- Así es, sabe si tenía enemigos, alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?- aún no habían determinado si era suicidio, pero el forense llamaría en cuanto hubiera algo.

Lorraine dejo el bote de crema a un lado y se quedo pensativa. Mientras tanto, Stella echo un vistazo fugaz de cómo le iba a Mac.

El hombre había seguido los mismo paso que ella, pero con un resultado bastante distinto. La chica, que dijo llamarse Antoniette, le había sonreído con coquetería antes de apoyar su pierna en un ángulo casi imposible, con el tobillo apoyado en un saliente de los tocadores a escasos centímetros de la oreja del inspector. Después, procedió a darse crema impasible mientras se le comía con la mirada.

-Tendrás que ponerle una correa- comento Lorraine, logrando que Stella volviera en sí.

- Perdón?- pregunto confusa. No recordaba muy bien si había contestado a su pregunta o siquiera que había dicho . La joven chasqueo la lengua y movió la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a la escenita.

- Antoniette esta desbandada desde que dejo a su novio…ustedes están liados?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad y un toque de malicia. Stella trato de componer una sonrisa de disculpa, fracasando en el intento, y contestó.

- Responda a la pregunta, por favor- trató de desviarse de aquel tema lo antes posible. No tenía nada con su jefe, aunque tampoco era plan de cotillear con una vedette a la que acababa de conocer.

- Contestará usted a la mía, inspectora?- preguntó juguetona la chica, antes de ceder- tanto como para desearle la muerte no se, pero Sandy tenía un talento especial para esto. Su madre y abuela fueron grandes bailarinas también, sabe? Ahora la sustituye su hermana menor, que si me pide opinión, no le llega a la suela del zapato. Si tuviera que apostar por alguien ,sería por ella, todo el día celosa, discutiendo, y poniéndola verde a sus espaldas- mientras hablaba, compuso una mueca- Sandy era buena chica, pero a veces un poco arrogante. Eso sacaba de sus casilla a Veronique, su hermana

-Comprendo, esta actuando ahora?- aventuró Stella. Lorraine asintió levemente con la cabeza, evidentemente conmocionada por la suerte de su amiga. A la inspectora le pareció sincera. Momentos después, la morena soltó una risilla y comentó:

- A ese se le esta trabajando en serio, yo diría que le gusta- comento con tono de confidente. La CSI se volvió automáticamente hacia Mac y su admiradora, que estaba completamente pegada ya al hombre.

- Inspector Taylor- decía en esos momentos- si he sido mala, me arrestará usted?

El susodicho se volvió una vez mas hacia Stella en busca de socorro, encontrando apoyo esta vez. La inspectora capto el mensaje y se acercó, mirando fijamente a la bailarina con una mirada que Mac no vio, pero que era claramente, posesiva.

- Perdona- dijo con la voz rezumando ironía- me le prestas un momento? Tenemos asesinos que atrapar

Sin embargo, al parecer Antoniette no se dejo amilanar, si no que puso morritos antes de lanzar un beso a su querido inspector.

- Vendrás a verme, no guapo?- le dijo con tono de niña que no entiende porque se la castiga. A su lado, Lorraine se reía, primero disimuladamente y luego a carcajadas mientras los dos inspectores se alejaban a hablar con sus demás compañeras. No hay que decir que Antoniette estuvo mirando provocativamente a Mac y recibiendo miradas furibundas de Stella por ello. En cuanto al inspector, no podía negar que la bailarina se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja, y que el no era de piedra. Sin embargo, cada pocos segundos no podía evitar mirar a su compañera con la sensación de estar haciendo algo mal. Vale que la actitud de la chica no dejaba mucho margen al reglamento, pero era un hombre hecho y derecho, y a pesar de ello se estaba poniendo nervioso como un colegial que abre su primera revista guarra. Decididamente, se alegraría de salir de allí.

Decidieron quedarse a esperar a que la famosa Veronique acabara su número para hablar con ella, pero la vedette se fue sin cambiar con uno de los asistentes. Por otra parte, no era raro en ella, como les comento uno de mantenimiento.

Mientras tanto, Kate languidecía de frío en los dominios del forense, con Sandrine ante ella. Vale que los cadáveres debían conservarse y eso, pero ella era de Miami! Moriría si estaba mucho tiempo allí, se sentía como una flor sobre la que se abatía el invierno antes de tiempo. El sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse la saco de su poética autocompasión, y abrazándose a sí misma para entrar en calor, observo al hombre que tenía delante. Se le habían presentado como Adam, el jefe de los forenses. Ella siempre había visto a estos médicos como bichos raros y pálidos. Este era raro, sí, pero porque media cerca de dos metros y un diámetro nada desdeñable, pero estaba moreno aunque estuvieran en septiembre, y tenia pinta de acudir a rayos UVA todo el año. Eso sí, el hombre era muy simpático, y le cayó bien enseguida. Sus padres, según le había contado, le criaron en la república dominicana, y de allí le venía un curioso acento que hacia que le cogieras cariño enseguida. Por eso y por su gigantesca sonrisa, que revelaba un colmillo de oro entre sus dientes. Según él, se le había roto mientras estudiaba, pero ahí acababan las similitudes entre las historias que contaba sobre el incidente a cada ocasión que tenía. Por la mañana, podía haber sido una simple caída tonta, pero a la hora de la comida abundaban los maléficos hinchas de fútbol que se habían cruzado en su camino. Por supuesto, ellos llevaban todos dentaduras postizas tras el encuentro. No mucha gente se atrevía a preguntarlo por la tarde, por temor a estar escuchando sus delirantes aventuras media hora. Mucha gente que había trabajado antes con el, opinaba que si no fuera tan bueno con los muertos, podría escribir novelas.

Hablando de muertos, tras saludar a Kate, Adam levanto la sabana verde hospital que cubría a Sandrine hasta dejar al descubierto la herida del cuello.

- Definitivamente, esto fue lo que la mató, sin embargo no creo que fuera un suicidio- levanto un poco la tela por un lateral y le levanto una mano para que Kate la viera- fíjate en las uñas, se defendió. Te he recogido un poco- le tendió un pequeño sobre marrón y dejo caer el brazo.

-Lo llevare a rastros- contestó la joven con una sonrisa- algo del corte?

- Lo cierto es que sí- repuso el gigante, y cogió un boli de su bata para escenificar- si se suicidó, lo normal es que el corte sea mas profundo en el lado contrario a la mano que coge el cuchillo, y superficial en el mismo lado- explicó. Se puso detrás de Kate, aun con el bolígrafo en la mano- pero imagina que soy yo el que te mato- pasó una mano por el cuello de la criminóloga y deslizo el bolígrafo por el.

- Espero que no me estés pintando una inmensa raya azul- amenazo ella medio en broma.

- No podría- contesto el forense con falso tono inocente- la tinta es negra- provocó una oleada de carcajadas provenientes de la morena, y cuando se serenó, sus neuronas volvían a funcionar.

- En ese caso, tu brazo se empaparía de sangre…y el corte sería como el de nuestra víctima!- exclamó. Le sonrió cálidamente y le dio un apretón en el brazo- eres genial, Adam. Me voy a rastros- se despidió y huyo literalmente por la puerta, bastante aliviada por poder dejar esa nevera, y además tener noticias frescas, decidió llamar a Mac para informarle nada mas entregara la muestra. Antes de dar dos pasos, se cruzo con Ryan que iba para allí.

- Hombre, el desaparecido!- le saludo, aún con buen humor. El moreno le contesto con una mueca, pero respondió de buen grado.

- Tengo que recordarte quien era la tardona oficial en Miami?- tal y como esperaba, Kate desvió la mirada derrotada, antes de volver a mirarle directamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

- En que caso estas?- pregunto curiosa. A ella le tocaba quedarse en los laboratorios, al menos si nadie necesitaba apoyo ahí fuera. Pero solo eran un par de días y a la calle! Otro pringado ocuparía su lugar como "reserva" o al menos eso le parecía, aun salir fuera con ese frío no era envidiable. Cierto que no hacía todo el frío que podría hacer por esa época del año, pero ella era de Miami, aun cuando hubiera pasado su adolescencia en Francia.

- En el del cadáver del contenedor- contesto Ryan- he dejado al pobre Kevin interrogando a un grupo de Marujonus Comunis- bromeó- no le envidio

La castaña sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Lo harás, ahí dentro se esta como en el polo norte- se quejó. Ryan miro indeciso la puerta del forense.

- De todas formas, mi cadáver ha llegado poco antes que yo y no creo que puedan hacer una autopsia en cinco minutos- se encogió de hombros- que llevas ahí?

Kate alzo el sobre marrón, ya casi se le había olvidado.

- Oh, una muestra de debajo de las uñas de la vedette, al parecer se defendió- al ver que Ryan no daba muestras de saber de que demonios le estaba hablando, puso los ojos en blanco- eso te pasa por llegar tarde. Han encontrado a una bailarina, una vedette de esas, degollada en su cama, y era un suicidio muy raro, así que para allá fueron Stella y el jefe- explico a toda prisa- lo que me recuerda que tengo que informarle de llevar esto a rastros, au revoir- se despidió rápidamente, antes de desaparecer como una bala por el pasillo. Ryan se resigno a congelarse y entró en la sala de autopsias.

Kate iba rebuscando el número del busca de su jefe, o el del móvil, por sus bolsillos. Estaba segura de que lo había anotado en un post-it o algo así, tal vez estuviera en su bolso. No le hizo falta pasar a buscarlo, puesto que al doblar una esquina distinguió a su jefe hablando con alguien junto a los ascensores. Sin preocuparse en averiguar quien era su interlocutor, se acercó por detrás.

- Mac! Vengo de la morgue- saludó alegremente. Su jefe se volvió, dejando ver que hablaba con un joven alto, de unos veintiocho años, con el pelo castaño claro medianamente largo y ojos entre marrón y verde. Hubiera sido mucho mas guapo sin la mueca de desprecio disimulado que cruzo sus labios por un momento al mirar a Kate, antes de ser sustituida por una sonrisa falsa.

- Catherine, déjame que te presente al capitán Lennox…seguro que no os conocéis?- pregunto, no se quedó satisfecho con la apresurada respuesta de la joven el día anterior.

- Lo siento, no tengo el placer- contesto Jacques antes de dar tiempo a la joven a hablar. Aunque no le gustaba tener que seguirle los planes a la persona que mas odiaba sobre la tierra, menos le gustaba su relación con ella.

Kate por su parte estaba helada. Vale que en teoría había estado todo el día anterior y este tratando de auto convencerse de que podían existir mas Jacques Lennox en el estado, pero que si era él no iba a dejar que le fastidiara su trabajo mas prometedor.

Aún así, esperaba poder encontrársele en un entorno controlado, una reunión o algo así.

En resumen, no se alegraba nada de volver a ver la hipócrita expresión de ese advenedizo que se hacia llamar hermanastro suyo. Ni en un millón de años.

----------------------------

Se finí o como se escriba. Intentare tener otra entrega mas lo antes posible, pero depende de mis resevas de té xDD En fin, si has llegado hasta aquí, una cadena invisible esta obligando tu mano a pusar en dejar un revuew….obedeeeeceeeeee

Aisss, que paranoias…. Ah, este cap dedicado a mi niño Dan que se nos hace mayor ya

Por cierto, próximamente en esta misma cuenta, si va todo tan bien como hasta ahora, el ff de Dids sobre Death Note.

Fdo: Madre desesperada virtual de muchos hijos, viciada del chocolate y el té, Rivs!!


End file.
